The present invention relates to an electric grilling appliance, and particularly to one which may be used for grilling food articles, such as steak, hamburger, and the like, in an extremely short time.
A large number of electric grilling appliances are known and many are described in the patent literature, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,849,; 2,025,893; 1,896,537; 1,832,831; and 1,541,011. As a rule, the known grilling appliances include open grills, racks or meshes, for holding the food article to be grilled. However, such grilling appliances usually require about 5-8 minutes or more to grill a steak or hamburger. In addition, the known grilling appliances generally suffer from a number of other disadvantages, including production of smoke, difficulty to clean, splashing of drippings, and bulkiness, all of which make the use of such appliances inconvenient in today's small modern kitchens.